My Fairly Odd Parents
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny misses Cosmo and Wanda, but when they visit Amity Park, he's excited. While Danny is with his old godparents, the Anti Faries are planning something big and evil with Ember. Will Danny and Timmy foil their plan?
1. Danny's fairy godparents

**Ok, I'm gonna do a Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom crossover. I'm gonna start with a Flashback since I want the whole thing to make sense. Review please!**

Danny walked downstairs looking around. You can see he has a green bookbage and a pink watch. He sees an empty portal that his parents made, but it wasn't working. His bookbage and watch disappeared and change into a green springy haired guy with a shirt and tie and a pink swirly haired woman with a yellow blouse. They smiled at Danny as he smiled back.

"They must be done with the portal," said Danny.

"Wow, it sure looks dark in there," said Cosmo, "HELLO!" he shouted making an echo.

"Cosmo, stop fooling around, you don't know what might happen in there," warned Wanda.

"It's ok, my parents say it doesn't work," said Danny.

"I wouldn't be sure about that sweety," worried Wanda as Danny remembered about the last time Cosmo got into his parent's experiments.

"Maybe Wanda's right, remember last time you fooled around with my parent's stuff?" asked Danny peeking through the portal.

"Come on Danny, everybody knows..." smiled Cosmo as Danny dug through his pocket to reveal a piece of cheese and threw it and Cosmo went after it, "oh boy, cheese!"

"We better wait for Sam and Tucker, I wish we were at my room," wished Danny as Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and poofed into his room.

You can see them in Danny's room as he flopped onto his bed and Cosmo and Wanda changed into pictures and rockets. They would've changed into pets, but Danny's parents wouldn't allow him to have a cat, dog, or any pet. Instead, they changed into rockets and/or pictures on the wall. Danny had his godparents since he was nine or ten. He was always miserable, not because of an evil babysitter or anything, but because his parents only focused on their ghost hunting, even though Danny didn't believe in ghosts. They never payed attention to Danny or spend time with him, he was alone with no one to talk to besides Sam and Tucker, but they were always busy with something. Danny was glad to have Cosmo and Wanda as his godparents. Sure they were a pain in the neck sometimes, but they were like his real parents. He heard a knock as he answered the door to see his best friends Sam and Tucker.

"Oh, hey guys," smiled Danny.

"Hey Danny, are your parents finished with the portal?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, you wanna check it out?" asked Danny as his friends nodded and he led them to the lab.

Cosmo and Wanda were still in Danny's room and decided to clean the place up with magic. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, everything looks good," smiled Wanda, "I wonder what Danny's doing?"

The godparents soon heard a scream that came from Danny. They poofed into the lab to see Danny coming out, now with white hair, green eyes, and some black and white jumpsuit.

"Danny!" shouted the teens seeing Danny, now a ghost.

"What?" asked Danny as they stood in horror.

"Wa...what happened to you?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean what happened? I was almost killed by that stupid portal," glared Danny.

"I wouldn't say almost, your hair is white and weren't your eyes blue and not green?" asked Tucker as Danny rushed to a mirror and saw his reflection.

"Oh my gosh, I'm a ghost!" shouted Danny as Cosmo and Wanda stood in horror and poofed back to his room.

"Oh no, Danny's a ghost, which means he's a magical creature," panicked Wanda.

"So," shrugged Cosmo.

"Cosmo, don't chyou know what that means?" asked Wanda grabbing Cosmo's collar.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this," smiled Danny changing into his ghost form, "I'm a ghost, cool uh."

"I wouldn't be sure sweety," moped Wanda.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"You're a ghost, ghosts are magical creatures, according to Da Rules, we can only grant wishes to a human child," explained Wanda as Danny cocked his eyebrows, "not a ghost child," she rolled specifically as Danny froze.

"You mean you have to leave me?" asked Danny as she nodded and Danny jumped on his bed and wept.

"Look on the bright side, at least you can still remember us now that you're a magical creature," smiled Cosmo as Danny continued crying.


	2. The Phantom Wish Seeker

**Yes, Danny had fairy godparents till he became a ghost. Sad uh, anyway review please!**

Danny woke up from his nightmare flashback. He looked at his clock, which read three-o-clock and he got up to his closet. He got a picture of when he was eleven with an ice cream cone and shared his ice cream with a green balloon, which was Cosmo. Danny remembered the good old times being with those two. The days where everything he wished came true and he was happy. Now all he had left was his friends and his sister, he didn't have a deep secret that his friends didn't know. He still never told them about Cosmo and Wanda. What if he accidently took them away from their new godchild? He/she'd feel worse then him, he/she'd feel like something's missing. It' s awful when you feel like something's missing, especially when it's your godparents. A tear rolled down Danny's soft cheeks and plopped onto the picture with a small splash.

"I wish you guys were here," said Danny wiping his tears.

He looked out the window to see a dark sky that was empty. He slowly went on the roof of his house, where you could see the stars. It always made him feel better to see shooting stars and name all the stars and planets in the sky.

"Danny, what are you doing awake? it's three in the morning," asked Jazz as Danny jumped and turned.

"I...had a nightmare," answered Danny.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Jazz as Danny turned away.

What was he supposed to say? His godparents were gone and he missed em. His sister would think he's as crazy as Vlad. Well, not as crazy as him, just crazy.

"No...it's nothing," said Danny as Jazz nodded without seeing the tear that fell from his eye.

"Ok, if you need me, you can always call me," smiled Jazz as Danny smiled wiping his tear.

"I know," said Danny as Jazz left.

Danny remembered the last time he saw them. The taxi driver picked em up and Danny flew there with tears in his eyes. Danny clutched his legs and changed into his ghost form to fly for a while. It always made him better to fly in the air, it was like he was free. It was alot prettier to fly at night where you could see the stars. He wished he could visit Fairy World, he knew where it was from five years of being with his old fairies. He decided to for a while, just to see the view. He saw Fairy World was as beautiful as before, before he had ghost powers. He stood by the sign that read "Fairy World." He smiled at the beautiful sight of Fairy World and it's beauty from where he was at. He looked down by his feet, was a star. He knew he could use it for one free wish and wish for Cosmo and Wanda. He then remembered that they were probably with someone else and would be selfish of him to take them away from him/her. He looked at the star and picked it up, squeezing it tightly.

"I wish I had something that could help me see anything I want to see by thinking," whispered Danny as he looked at where the star was and saw a game boy like device. He saw the on button and pressed it to see there was Cosmo and Wanda sleeping as goldfish, "I wish I had gold fish," chuckled Danny at the thought.

Danny flew on his way home with the game boy like device, he decide to call the Phantom Wish Seeker. Only he could have it to see Cosmo and Wanda and he wasn't gonna tell Sam and Tucker about it. He could at least see his old godparents and no one could know except him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Cosmo and Wanda OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cosmo and Wanda were asleep in the fish bowl. Wanda woke up by a familiar voice.

"I wish I had gold fish," said the voice as Wanda woke up with a suspicion.

"Sweety, did you hear something?" asked Wanda.

"Hear what?" yawned Cosmo.

"Never mind," said Wanda, "it almost sounded like...na, it was probably just nothing."


	3. A mythical report

**Here I am, I can see alot of people like this story. Here's the part where we go to the Fairly Odd Parents. Review please!!**

Timmy woke up, another day, another day at school. He was at Mr. Crocker's class having to deal with his ranting about him having Fairy Godparents again.

"Hello class, time for you to do a report," smiled Mr. Crocker as everyone all put an "aw" and he continued, "I need you to do a mythical report of any, it could be about unicorns, dragons, gods, or FAIRY GODPARENTS."

Timmy rolled his eyes knowing what Crocker was up to now. He could tell by the crazy dance he did every time he said "fairy godparents," it always got annoying for a while. Cosmo and Wanda were on his textbook with him. He noticed Wanda's eyebrows cocking and then her mouth was wide opened. He heard her whisper, "is that you?"

"Uh, what was that Wanda?" asked Timmy as Wanda smiled innocently.

"Oh nothing Timmy," grinned Wanda as Timmy could tell something was up.

"Timmy, talking to your book again, or could you be talking to your FAIRY GODPARENTS," grinned Crocker as Timmy rolled.

"Uh no...I was talking to myself," said Timmy and whispered, "I wish the bell would ring," and the bell rang and everyone rushed out like a herd of cows, "see ya Mr. Crocker!"

Wanda knew she had heard her former fairy godchild from a long time ago. Cosmo heard him too, it was too weird. He said that he wished for something to see them, which ended up being a communication device too. They were so glad to see Danny again.

"Wow, I didn't know this would communicate to you guys too, this is so cool," smiled Danny.

"Same old Danny, you hadn't changed a bit, we're so proud of what you're doing," smiled Wanda.

"I know, I wish you guys were here," frowned Danny.

"I'm sure someday we'll come to Amity Park somehow," smiled Wanda as Danny chuckled.

"Hey Wanda, is that Danny? Hi Danny!" waved Cosmo as Danny chuckled.

"You guys sure hadn't changed either. Anyway, better go, my friends are here, bye," smiled Danny turning off the Phantom Wish Seeker.

Timmy came in, suspecting Cosmo and Wanda were hiding something, but was too distracted by his homework.

"I need to think of a mythical creature to write about," rubbed Timmy.

"Why don't chyou report about us?" asked Cosmo.

"Cosmo, if he writes about us, we'll be exposed," pointed out Wanda.

"She's right Cosmo, maybe a little television will give me an idea," shrugged Timmy turning on the TV, which showed a ghost boy with white hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit of some sort.

"This is Jetyoubetchya saying that we have another ghost fight in Amity Park. They say that their ghostly hero for most of them Danny Phantom, is stopping the ghosts," announced Jetyoubetchya as you can see Danny fighting some sort of ghost that looked like a hunter.

"I will have your pellet on my bedside Whelp," smiled the ghost as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm much too messy, maybe you should take this," smiled Danny shooting a green beam at him and he fell at a mall or something.

Timmy went straight up and then said, "THAT'S IT!!"

"What's it sweety?" asked Wanda.

"I know who to do a report on," answered Timmy pointing to Danny Phantom, who was on TV, "that guy."

Wanda knew this would be the only chance to see her former godchild again.

"Hey, that's Danny, I sure hadn't seen him for months!" blurted out Cosmo.

"Months, what are you talking about? You know him?" shocked Timmy.

"Before he changed into a ghost, he was once our godchild," admitted Wanda, "I'm sure he remembers us, since he's a magical creature now."

"What happened? Why'd you leave him?" asked Timmy.

"He changed into a halfa," answered Wanda.

"Halfa?" cocked Timmy.

"Half ghost half human, there was an accident at his parent's lab and he changed into that. I noticed him communicating to us with some sort of device he wished for when he was looking at Fairy World," explained Wanda.

"Ok, then I'll wish that we can visit Danny Phantom so I can get my report done and you can see your former fairy godchild for a while," grinned Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and poofed into Amity Park, "BUT NOT NOW!!!" he yelled seeing Skulker in the flesh, "nice going guys."


	4. Meeting Danny Phantom

**Oh my gosh, looks like Timmy in a pickle today lol. This is so good, hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Danny was fighting Skulker again, somehow he had a feeling someone was in trouble. He looked around and saw some ten year old boy with brown springy hair, pink shirt, and a silly pink hat. Why the heck was he wearing pink? He didn't know, but he fired an ecto blast right at Skulker and he flew out of the way as Timmy whipped his forehead in relief.

"Thanks dude," smiled Timmy as Danny saw Cosmo and Wanda.

Danny rubbed his eyes and then saw it was them and gasped.

"Cosmo, Wanda, you're here?" shocked Danny as the godparents smiled and waved.

"Interesting, looks like I'll be having your heads for my trophies," smiled Skulker.

"Ew, that's gross dude," snickered Timmy.

"Tell me about it," said Danny sheepishly as he kicked Skulker in the gut, "you wanna pellet, take this," smirked Danny making an ice sculpture of his head and throwing it at Skulker's jaw as he crashed into the wall. Danny put up his thermos and spun it on one finger then said, "say hello to my little friend," and sucked Skulker into the thermos.

"Wow cool, where do you get those?" asked Timmy.

"Parents, ghost hunt, make inventions," smiled Danny, then facing the godparents, "is this your new godchild?"

"Yeah, his name's Timmy, he wants to do a report on you for his mythical report," blurted out Cosmo.

"So Crocker won't expose my fairy godparents like he's always trying to do," annoyed Timmy.

"Ouch, that loon is still trying to prove the existence of fairies?" laughed Danny as Timmy stood in shock.

"You know him?" said Timmy.

"Know him, he intruded my house to prove the existence of fairies," rolled Danny, "when I had my ghost powers, I shot him out of my room and he never came back since."

"You shot him, cool," amazed Timmy.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he then saw Cosmo and Wanda, "I'm so glad to see you guys again," he smiled as he hugged both of them.

"So, can I ask you some questions?" asked Timmy.

"Sure, you guys better disguise yourselves in case Sam and Tucker come here," whispered Danny as Cosmo and Wanda changed into spiders.

"So, Cosmo and Wanda say you died from an accident, can you tell me your story?" asked Timmy.

"My friends convinced me to go inside the portal. I put one of Dad's jumpsuits for safety reasons and went inside. When I was inside, I pressed a button, when I woke up, I was a ghost," answered Danny.

"Cosmo and Wanda say you're half ghost, how do you have some human in you?" asked Timmy.

"Well, I have a human form, I also have some human emotions and feelings ghosts don't have. I also sleep, ghosts don't usually sleep, but I stay up late," explained Danny.

"What is your life like when you're not fighting ghosts?" asked Timmy.

"Pretty much like everyone else's life, good friends, bullies picking on me, teachers giving me a hard time, annoying sisters, embarrassing parents, you name it," shrugged Danny.

"How do you balance your normal life and your ghost hunting life?" asked Timmy.

"It was difficult at first, but my friends helped me manage my schedule so I'll be able to do both ghost hunting and getting my homework done," answered Danny as Timmy nodded.

"Thanks," smiled Timmy, "say, you hadn't seen Cosmo and Wanda for a long time, why don't chyou and them spend some time for a while," suggested Timmy.

"Really, thanks dude," smiled Danny as Timmy shrugged.

"I wish you guys could stay with Danny for...a day," wished Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda granted his wish.


	5. Crazy Crocker

**Here's my next chapter, hope you like it. Review please!!**

Mr. Crocker was looking through his fairy detector, to obviously look for Timmy's fairy godparents. He ended up in Amity Park and saw Timmy hanging with his former arch nemesis, Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. Crocker remembered he tried to prove that Danny had fairies, but gave up after his last encounter. He obviously wished for those strange powers and now was with Timmy. He snuck behind the bushes, keeping on the lookout for fairy godparents.

"So, Timmy's hanging out with Danny, my old mortal enemy, excellent. Once they start talking, I'll be able to record what they're saying and prove the existence of FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" grinned Crocker as you can see Danny's face looking sleepish.

"What is it Danny?" asked Timmy as Danny grinned with a wink.

"Oh nothing, let's go by that tree and talk about fairy godparents? it's not like some crazy teacher is gonna watch us and record everything we say," said Danny as Timmy got what he was up to.

"Yeah, let's talk about fairy godparents," smiled Timmy winking at Cosmo and Wanda.

"What's that mean?" asked Cosmo as Wanda glared at him.

Danny and Timmy went by the tree where Mr. Crocker had his tape recorder ready. He, then looked towards the bushes and grinned.

"Hey Timmy, have you ever felt like you were gonna fall?" asked Danny as he made Mr. Crocker intangible, making him sink to the ground till you could only see his head.

"Ahhhh!!" cried Crocker as Timmy and Danny walked towards him and crossed their arms.

"Hello Crocker, no time no see," smiled Danny.

"Well Danny, still not denying that you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" smirked Crocker.

Danny rolled, "Dude, I don't have fairy godparents. If I did, I'd wish that you were back in Timbuktu, or had three-hundred boxes of fruitloop cereal."

"Ha ha very funny, I will prove that you and Timmy have FAIRY GODPARENTS," laughed Crocker.

"What do you want me to do with this loon?" asked Danny.

"I think maybe a little magic will help," smiled Timmy as Danny smiled back.

Danny froze Mr. Crocker and dropped him in the girls bathroom at the mall. When some girls came in, he turned invisible and unfroze him.

"I KNOW IT! YOU HAVE FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" yelled Crocker, realizing that he was in front of a bunch of ladies, including Maddie, "that're not real," he said nervously as Maddie took out the Fenton Anti Creep Stick.

"You? I thought I got rid of you for good!" shouted Maddie chasing Crocker with the Creep Stick.

"Ahhhh!" cried Crocker as she kept batting him.

"Now this is a show, I wish I had some popcorn," laughed Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda poofed some popcorn for him and Danny.

"Man, I missed the times when my mom would wack Crocker with a bat," laughed Danny as he ate some popcorn.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were at the mall seeing Maddie chase Crocker with the Anti Creep Stick. They all laughed like crazy as Danny popped up along with Timmy.

"Cosmo, Wanda, you have to hide, including Timmy," whispered Danny as they poofed themselves and Timmy into Danny's gear. Cosmo was his book bag, Wanda was his watch, and Timmy was a textbook in his book bag.

"Hey Danny, Crocker's back, and being wacked by your mom," pointed Sam.

"I know, can you believe it," rolled Danny with a chuckle.

"Hey Danny, I haven't seen you around with a green book bag and your pink watch since the accident," cocked Jazz.

"Really...I hadn't noticed," smiled Danny shrugging, "so, Nasty Burger anyone?"

"Yep, we're in," said the three as they were on their way.

"OW...OW...FAIRIES...OW!" said Crocker while being wacked by Maddie.


	6. The stress of lying

**Ok, so you know, Jazz and Danny's friends will be suspicious, because they know he's hiding something. This is gonna be good. Review please!!**

Danny was eating his burger as his friends started talking.

"Man, I can't believe Crocker's back, I hope he doesn't sneak up to your house like last time," rolled Sam.

"Me too, he's such a loon," rolled Danny.

"Yeah, especially believing fairies are real," chuckled Tucker.

"Yeah...only someone crazy would believe fairies are real," sweated Danny nervously.

"So Danny, you wanna come over tonight?" asked Sam.

"Uh no, I can't I...got plans," said Danny eating his burger.

"What kind of plans?" asked Tucker.

"You know...the usual," answered Danny nervously as Sam and Tucker gave each other glances.

"O...k, if you say so," shrugged Sam as Danny left.

"I've gotta go, see ya guys," waved Danny.

"See ya," said the two teens.

"Did you just see that?" asked Tucker.

"See what?" asked Jazz.

"I haven't seen him like that since the accident," said Tucker.

"You know how he is guys," shrugged Jazz.

"He's hiding something from us, I think it may've something to do with the accident," rubbed Tucker.

"Tucker, stop going into conclusions, he always tells us everything, it's not like he would keep something from us...would he?" questioned Sam.

"Well, he did keep his ghost secret from me," pointed out Jazz, "till the Spectra incident."

"All I know is that he's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is," demanded Tucker.

"Well, don't go into conclusions, I'm sure there's an explanation," shrugged Sam as she finished her Veggie Burger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hate lying to my friends, I hadn't done that in a long time," said Danny.

"Well, you did lie to them for five years," smiled Timmy.

"And that's why I feel guilty," moped Danny, "why do I feel so guilty? before the accident, it was no problem, now it is."

"Well sweety, you're growing up, and one of them is maturity," explained Wanda, "you've matured up since we've left. You've been telling your friends everything, but now we're back, you're having that stress feeling, cause you're not telling your friends. You feel that if they ever find out that you're hiding something, that it will take away that trust you've been given since we've left."

Danny knew Wanda was right. His friends trusted him to tell the truth no matter what. Now he couldn't do that anymore, because his former godparents were back. He never expected this to come up, he thought it would be no problem when it was him and his friends. It was alot easier to lie when he was nine or ten, but not when he's fourteen going through puberty. Danny knew being with Cosmo and Wanda was gonna be harder then it looked. He wished there was some way he could tell his friends. Some way he could be able to tell them the real truth about what's been happening the last five years.

"At least it's only one day, I mean what could happen in just one day?" shrugged Danny as Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Timmy as Danny thought.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Miami," smiled Danny.

"You heard the man, I wish we were at Miami," smiled Timmy as everyone poofed to Miami.


	7. The escape

**Ok, here's the villains, got to show who the villains are right? It is true that when you're older, that you start telling your friends everything, and later in life, your parents. In this case, Danny feels so guilty for not telling his friends the truth, you'd feel guilty too. Review please!!**

You can see Fairy World where the Anti Fairies are held in their prison. Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda are both in their prisons.

"I told ya it was a bad idea to bring the black cats!" shouted Anti Cosmo.

"Oh shut up, we need a plan to escape and make more bad luck," crossed Anti Wanda.

"Maybe I can help," smiled Ember who was in front of the cell.

"Who are you?" asked Anti Cosmo.

"Ember, it seems that I found where the Anti punks are. I'm here to make a deal, we both have a mortal enemy right?" asked Ember.

"Your right...I think," rubbed Anti Wanda.

"We do, that dipstick keeps holding me off and so is yours. You mortal enemy is Timmy Turner and mine is Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton," pointed out Ember.

"Danny Phantom is that reckless punk Fenton. Oh do I hate him," narrowed Anti Wanda.

"You know him?" shocked Ember.

"Know him, he was our mortal enemy before he started having ghost powers. We thought that he lost his fairies by breaking Da Rules, but I guess he lost em because he started having ghost powers and fairies can't be fairy godparents to magical creatures," explained Anti Cosmo.

"Perfect, then we can work together to get rid of the dipstick and Turner, they have met," smiled Ember as the two Anti Fairies grinned.

"This could be our chance to get back and Timmy Turner and Danny Fenton and nothing can stop us. Ember you've got yourself a deal," said Anti Wanda as Ember grinned.

"Great, let me get you out," said Ember as she pressed the button and the fairies escaped and faced her.

"Attention, you all have an enemy Timmy Turner and maybe that dipstick Fenton," explained Ember as you can hear a chatter.

"Danny Fenton? That punk that stopped us from turning the universe into the Friday the 13th world?!" asked an Anti Fairy with curly hair.

Ember whispered to herself, "I guess this explains where he gets the kicks, punches, and puns from," and then turned to the Anti Fairies, "Yes him! If you wanna get back at those two, you'll have to follow me."

"We're starting to like what we hear," rubbed an Anti Fairy.

"Good, him and Turner have met and could be the perfect chance. In case you haven't known, Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom," said Ember.

"Wait, you mean that ghost boy is Fenton? No wonder he lost his fairies," narrowed an Anti Fairy, "that means you're his enemy."

"Exactly, now who's with me?" shouted Ember as alot of Fairies shouted, "good, now let's do this thing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Miami OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Timmy were at Miami. Timmy was soaking the sun, while Danny was hanging out with the ladies. There were some advantages in living at a place where the ghost boy Danny Phantom lives.

"So tell me, where does he live?" asked one girl.

"Does he like Burgers?" asked another.

"One at a time ladies, he lives near the ghost zone and yes he likes burgers," smiled Danny.

Timmy was watching this with his eyes narrowed.

"How is it that he gets to flirt with all the girls?" asked Timmy.

"Oh come on Timmy, you can have advantages too," smiled Cosmo.

"Like what, that I've met Chip Skylark and Adam West?" rolled Timmy.

"You've met Chip Skylark and Adam West?!" asked a girl in excitement as Timmy grinned.

"Yes I have," smiled Timmy.

The girls gathered around Timmy as he couldn't help, but love this.

"Does the hit song "Icky Vicky" a song about a break up with and ex-girlfriend name Vicky?" asked one girl.

"What does Adam like to do most of the time?" asked another.

"Well, Chip got the hit song from my babysitter name Vicky. She's my evil babysitter and he didn't like her, so he made a song about her. Adam mostly dresses like Catman and acts like a cat," explained Timmy as the girls giggled.


	8. The bad luck begins

**I knew there had to be some way that Timmy and Danny could be a ladies magnet, and since I'm a girl, I should know what would attract em. One of them is if a guy knows a famous person, for Danny it's himself, and for Timmy, it's the stars he met in some of the episodes. Review please!!**

Ember and the Anti Fairies were above Amity Park. She looked down with a grin and faced all the Anti Fairies.

"Listen up dipsticks! those punks are not here now because of those fairy godparents, so make as much bad luck as you can. This town will believe anything, I'm gonna make it so you can be seen by them understand!" shouted Ember as the Anti Fairies nodded and she used her guitar to make the Anti Fairies visible, "now cause the town as much bad luck as you can."

"This should be fun," smiled Anti Cosmo as him and the other Anti Fairies went to the town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam and Tucker OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker were walking to Danny's house to see if he was home, till they saw blue-like flying creatures in the town.

"What are those?" asked Sam.

"I don't know...hey, a black cat," smiled Tucker as then a bucket of fish fell on him, "so much for my lucky day."

"I don't like this, where's Danny?" crossed Sam as you can see behind an ally was Timmy and Danny, back from Miami.

"Now that's a vacation," smiled Danny, seeing the Anti Fairies, "oh crud."

Sam and Tucker saw Danny with some ten year old and ran to him, when they saw two more of those creatures.

"Well, hello Daniel, it's been at least two years," grinned Anti Cosmo.

"You! I thought I locked you up in that anti magic glass with Jordan watching the joint, I wonder who set you free," rubbed Danny as Timmy grinned.

"Uh oops," shrugged Timmy as Danny narrowed at him, "how was I supposed to know they would escape?!"

"Nice going Turner," said Danny.

"Well, I locked em up in that prison in Fairy World, I wonder who set em free?" rubbed Timmy.

"Fairy World?" shocked Tucker as Danny saw Sam and Tucker.

"This maybe the worst day of my life," widened Danny, then he saw Ember.

"Hello dipstick," smiled Ember.

"Actually, this is the worst day of my life," said Danny.

"It could be worse," shrugged Timmy as the Anti Fairies trapped him, Danny, Cosmo, and Wanda in a salt shaker.

"Too late," said Danny as they all disappeared.

"DANNY!!" cried Sam and Tucker.

"I knew he was hiding something," crossed Tucker, "and did you hear what that blue guy said? He said it's been two years, which means Danny had been lying to use for years," narrowed Tucker.

"Look Tucker, I'm sure there's a good reason he's not telling us," said Sam.

"What reason would there be for lying to us probably since kindergarten?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, I just know there is," crossed Sam, "stop getting into conclusions Tucker."

"I'm not, I'm gonna find out what he lied to us and why," demanded Tucker marching out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Looks like we're stuck here," crossed Danny, "and the worst part is, is my friends know I lied to them. They're never gonna forgive me."

"This is all my fault and my stupid report," crossed Timmy.

"No it's not Timmy, it's my fault. All this time I wanted to see Cosmo and Wanda and spend time with them. I wished for this Phantom Wish Seeker and was able to use it to watch them," moped Danny.

"It didn't matter, I still would've wished to be in Amity Park. I saw you on the news, that's how I got here," said Timmy.

"Sweety, it's neither of your faults. Right now we need to find a way to beat those Anti Fairies and that guitar woman," said Wanda.

"It's Ember," said Danny.

"Let's play eye spy," grinned Cosmo, "I spy with my little eyes something cotton and pink."

"You think it could be Timmy's shirt?" rolled Danny with a grim.

"Yeah, but which thread?" smiled Cosmo.

"How were you able to put up with this for five years?" asked Timmy.

"Don't ask," grimed Danny.


	9. What is Danny hiding?

**Here's the next Chapter. I hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Sam and Tucker went to Jazz and told her everything. She was shocked of what she heard.

"Let me get this straight, Danny has been keeping something from you guys and I for years?" asked Jazz.

"You got that right, I can't believe he would do something like this!" crossed Tucker.

"Tucker, stop getting into conclusions, I'm sure there's a reason he didn't want us to know. We all hide dark secrets," said Sam.

"That's what you always say, 'stop getting into conclusions.' Well, my conclusion is that Danny is hiding something and should've told us," narrowed Tucker.

"Sam is right, I know my brother. If he was hiding something, even from you guys, I'm sure there's a reason," shrugged Jazz.

"Like what?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, I just know there is. Look, my little brother's in trouble and we need to find out how to get him out," pointed out Jazz.

"How bout we use the Booomerang, it still locks in on his ecto signature," said Sam.

"Good idea, we'll take the Spectra Speeder," thought Jazz as they all went inside it and threw the Booomerang.

"Follow that thing," commanded Sam as the Spectra Speeder went out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is it this one?" asked Wanda.

"No," smiled Cosmo.

"How bout this?" asked Wanda.

"Close," answered Cosmo as Timmy and Danny sat sheepishly.

"How long is this gonna go on?" asked Timmy.

"Don't know, a couple of hours I'm guessing," rolled Danny.

"By this rate, we'll never get outa here," complained Timmy.

"Why can't you just wish yourself out?" asked Danny as Timmy widened nervously.

"Oh...forgot," said Timmy, "I wish we were all outa here."

"You got it," smiled Wanda as everyone poofed out.

Everyone poofed outside the salt shaker as Danny changed into his ghost form.

"I still wonder why the Anti Fairies didn't put you guys in a butterfly net?" cocked Timmy.

"Because Ember is in charge," thought Danny, "she must be in on it, that's why the salt shaker was ghost proof."

"It's no wonder," said Timmy, "what should we do?"

"What we need is a plan," said Danny, "we'll need to avoid magic for one thing."

"Ok, I wish we had a suit that was Anti Fairy proof," wished Timmy as you can see him and Danny in Jack's jumpsuit that fit them perfectly.

"Why did you pick my dad's jumpsuit?" asked Danny.

"Wait, this is your dad's?" shocked Timmy.

"From what we remember, your dad made these to avoid ghosts, apparently they were some of your mistake wishes," answered Wanda.

"Oh yeah," remembered Danny, "anyway, we'll also need to avoid being hypnotized by Ember's music and sound waves."

"Ok, I wish we had hypno-proof glasses and Anti-Wave shields," wished Timmy as they all had shields and goggles. Danny's was green, while Timmy's was pink.

"Ok, looks like we're ready," smiled Danny as Timmy smiled back, "but Ember is mine."

Danny took Timmy and they fazed out of the building they were in. They could see the whole town with Anti Fairies causing bad luck.

"This is bad, really bad," worried Danny as he felt something hit him, "ow, the Booomerang? Cosmo, Wanda, hide."

"You got it sport," smiled Wanda as her and Cosmo changed into a pink watch on Danny and a green watch on Timmy.

"Danny, we found you, you ok?" asked Jazz.

"Besides them trying to cause bad luck to the whole town? Great," answered Danny.

"Bad luck? Ok Danny, I know you're hiding something, tell me who's that kid and who the heck are they?" demanded Tucker pointing to the Anti Fairies.


	10. A wishing star

**I know, my last one was a cliffy. Review please!!**

Danny stuttered in nervousness. What was he gonna tell Tucker? that he couldn't tell him because Timmy's godparents would disappear forever. Now he wished he could've used that wishing star to tell his friends and Jazz.

"Tucker, stop getting into..." said Sam.

"No, Danny tell us, what have you been hiding for years?" asked Tucker.

"It was five years and I can't tell," said Danny.

"You've been lying to us for five years and you can't tell us what it is, why?" crossed Tucker.

"If I do, Timmy will loose everything!" shouted Danny as his friends and sister cocked their eyebrows.

"What do you mean loose everything?" asked Sam.

"I can't say, I want to, but I can't," moped Danny as Tucker could see his friend in depression. Sam was right, he was getting into conclusions. There was a reason why Danny couldn't tell them and was willing to keep it that way.

"Danny, if it's really that bad, you don't have to say, but we need to know what those things are," pointed Tucker.

"They're Anti Fairies," answered Danny.

"Anti what?" cocked Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"I wish I could say, but I can't, we need to beat them. Ember is in charge of them, and we need to avoid them as much as possible," told Danny.

Timmy smiled at Danny and then whispered to Wanda, "I wish we had three of those jumpsuits," and three jumpsuits appeared in his hands, "here, wear these."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz caught the jumpsuits that appeared to be Jack's.

"What will these do?" asked Jazz.

"Help you avoid them," pointed Timmy at the Anti Fairies as Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda appeared in front.

"Well Daniel and Timothy, so glad you could make it on our wonderful buffet," smiled Anti Cosmo.

"You creeps, I've beaten you once and I'll beat you again," narrowed Danny.

"Well, not with all the bad luck we're causing," smiled Anti Wanda.

"We'll see about that," narrowed Danny taking Timmy, Sam, and Tucker, flying them away.

"Hey! what about me?" whined Jazz.

"I don't have any room. Good luck avoiding them," smiled Danny as he flew away with his friends, "there's only one place we have to go."

Danny took everyone to Fairy World by the sign. Sam and Tucker were amazed on how much he wasn't telling them.

"And you couldn't tell us about this?" amazed Tucker as Danny saw a star at the bottom of his feet.

"Hey! a wishing star!" smiled Danny picking it up.

"A wishing star?" cocked Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah, I can make a wish and it will come true," smiled Danny squeezing the star, "I wish I could tell Sam and Tucker anything without godchildren losing they're fairies."

Sam and Tucker didn't hear what Danny wished, but they noticed a yellow glow around them and him. After it disappeared, he smiled with confidence.

"Dude, what did you wish for?" asked Timmy.

"That I could tell my friends anything without anyone losing their fairy godparents," answered Danny.

"Fairy godparents?" shocked Sam and Tucker as Cosmo and Wanda appeared and their mouths dropped wide open.

"Yes, before I had ghost powers, Cosmo and Wanda were my fairy godparents. I lost em when I changed because I was a magical creature," explained Danny, "now they're Timmy's godparents."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sam.

"If I did, Timmy would loose his godparents forever, it says according to Da Rules," explained Danny, "but I wished that you guys would know without that happening."

"No wonder you couldn't tell us," cocked Tucker, "hey! there's another star!"

"Why do I keep running into wishing stars? never happened when I had you guys," cocked Danny.

"You're a magical creature, magic mixed with the clouds in Fairy World makes a wishing star," explained Wanda as you can see the white glow around Danny's feet as a cloud floated up changing into a star.

"Wow, that's amazing!" smiled Sam.

"Yeah...it is," smiled Danny.


	11. Fairy World

**Here's another one, cool how Danny could make wishing stars huh. Anyway, Review please!!**

Danny floated up, so he wouldn't make too many wishing stars. He picked the other stars up and gave each to Sam and Tucker.

"You guys can use them to make one free wish," said Danny.

"We can make any wish we want?" asked Tucker as Danny nodded.

"You better not wish for a girl to fall for you," crossed Sam.

"But I..." said Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes, "aw dang."

"She's right Tucker, you have to be careful what you wish for or it'll get ugly," explained Danny.

"How ugly can one simple wish get?" asked Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see Danny at age 11 being chased by a giant bull dog.

"Why did I wish for a bull dog?" Danny asked himself as you can see the dog, literally a bull dog. It has two long horns on it's forehead, a face of a dog, hooves like a bull, and black fur like a dog.

"Cosmo, he didn't mean a bull dog as in half bull half dog!" yelled Wanda.

"But he said a bull dog and..." said Cosmo as he looked left, "oh boy, cheese!" he cried as he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Present OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Enough to be chased by a killer bull dog," answered Danny facing Cosmo.

"Bull dog?" cocked Sam.

"Don't ask," annoyed Wanda, "let's say Cosmo gave him a bull dog for a pet that didn't exactly work."

"Wanda, I've got scars on my back because of that dog," narrowed Danny.

"I thought you said the scars were from falling off a tree?" cocked Tucker as Danny rolled his eyes, "oh yeah, forgot."

"Point is Tucker, whatever wish you make, you have to make sure it's the wish you want," said Danny.

"Ok Danny, I'll be careful what I wish," rolled Tucker, "maybe I could wish for a super toilet."

"So much clogging," shook Cosmo.

"I probably wouldn't wish for that if I were you. I did and well, Cosmo kept getting sunk into that toilet," explained Danny.

"Wait, you mean that wasn't the first time? No wonder he didn't want me to wish it the first time," rubbed Timmy.

"We have to focus on the Anti Fairies issue," said Danny.

"How're we gonna stop em?" asked Sam.

"What we need to do is to get Jorgan. If anyone knows what do to, he does," said Danny, changing back into human form and walking on the rainbow, "come on guys, let's go."

Everyone went up the rainbow to the city of Fairy World. Everything was so amazing, Sam and Tucker were dazzled by the fairies, buildings, etc. Sam wasn't very big, since she wasn't the bright colored liking girl, but she had to admit, it was nothing she could imagine. All the fairies saw Danny and were surprised of his return.

"Hey Danny," waved one fairy as Danny waved back.

"Do they know you?" asked Sam.

"Most of them, especally Mama Cosmo, she's a pain in the neck," said Danny.

"You got that right, but didn't she not know that Cosmo was married to Wanda till I came?" asked Timmy.

"Wait, she found out?" shocked Danny, "she actually kept asking me when Cosmo will come back with her milk. Can you believe that she thought that he was getting milk, and after waiting for ten thousand years."

"Are we there yet? I'm getting more annoyed by the bright colors here," scowled Sam.

"What's with her?" asked Timmy.

"She hates bright colors," answered Danny.

"Why?" asked Timmy.

"The rodeo clown incident, don't ask," rolled Danny as they kept moveing.


	12. Jorgan's help

**Ok, if you're asking about Sam not being a fan of bright colors because of a rodeo clown. She was at a clown school and they made her wear bright clothes, you do the math lol. Anyway, review please!!**

Danny and the others were now at where Jorgan was. They went up the steps as he opened the door and then you can see a military-like guy with a humongous wand and doing wand-ups.

"Who's interrupting my wand-ups!" shouted Jorgan as he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time, Danny.

"Fenton? I hadn't seen you since the coat invasion incident," said Jorgan, "and I'm still coatless!"

"Sorry, the Anti Fairies are making havoc at my town. They're all run by Ember, my mortal enemy," explained Danny.

"They Anti Fairies escaped?" shocked Jorgan.

"Yes, and they can be seen, maybe we can stop em," said Danny.

"Hm, who is this Ember?" asked Jorgan.

"I told you, my mortal enemy, she uses her songs to hypnotize people, even ghosts," explained Danny.

"What about Fairies?" asked Jorgan.

"I'm afraid so," said Danny.

"I'll help you," said Jorgan.

"Ok, but Ember's mine," smiled Danny.

"And the Anti Fairies are mine," grinned Jorgan.

"Always were," smiled Danny with his arms crossed.

"Let's go Fenton," smiled Jorgan putting a fist as Danny lightly punched it.

"On it," said Danny.

"How are you able to put up with his harsh orders?" asked Timmy.

"He's not so bad, you just have to find yourself in him," smiled Danny.

"You mean like find something both of us have in common?" asked Timmy.

"Yep," grinned Danny.

"Wow, means alot coming from you," smiled Timmy as Danny smiled back.

"Well, he had us for five years, he should know about how to be careful what you wish for," shrugged Cosmo.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't had Cosmo and Wanda, I wouldn't know how to use my powers for the greater good. Guess there was a reason for having them," shrugged Danny as Timmy smiled at him.

"Do you think I'll ever end up as cool as you?" asked Timmy.

"Maybe Timmy, it depends how you use your life," said Danny.

"Are we gonna kick some Anti Fairies or what?" smiled Jorgan as Danny winked at Timmy.

"I wish we were all in Amity Park," wished Timmy as everyone went to the city.

When they all got to Amity Park, you can see alot of Anti Fairies making more bad luck to the town. Above the sky, you can see Ember floating in the air with her guitar.

"GOING GHOST!!" shouted Danny, changing into his ghost form as he started flying in the air, "you guys distract the Anti Fairies."

"Whatever you say Danny," said Tucker as he kept fighting the Anti Fairies.

"Well dipstick, looks like you finally came," smiled Ember.

"How bout we make this quick," smirked Danny.

"Very well wannabe," said Ember, playing her guitar as Danny fell back to the roof of the Nasty Burger.

Danny got up, grabbed some Nasty Sauce, and threw it right at her as he used his ghost ray to cause an explosion. Ember shot a glare at him as she changed the knob to swirl shape.

"You know, I don't like explosives, ruins my exposer," smirked Ember as she played her guitar and Danny swirled around and landed on Sam on his front.

"Sorry," said Danny, realizing it was Sam as they both made a slight blush, while Wanda saw the whole thing.

"See Cosmo, I told ya he had a thing for her," grinned Wanda as Cosmo crossed his arms.

"Well I..." said Cosmo as he saw a can, "oh look, a can."

"Is he always distracted?" asked Tucker.

"Yep, you get used to it," said Timmy.


	13. Sam and Tucker won't tell

**I wanted to do a little D/S bling bling in there just for fun. Why do you think they call me Dannyandsamlover lol. Anyway, next chapter, this story's almost over. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam got up and he flew up to Ember with an ecto blast. She flew back to the bricked wall. He landed on his feet with a smile on his face.

"See ya Ember, into the thermos with ya," smirked Danny as he sucked her into the thermos and closed the cap.

Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda came towards Danny.

"You think this is over Fenton," smiled Anti Cosmo.

"Dude, I'm not the one who's looking for you," crossed Danny.

"I am," smirked Jorgan as he put his wand down and sucked the Anti Fairies in a glassed prison where they couldn't escape.

"This isn't over Fenton!" shouted Anti Wanda as all the Anti Fairies were all sucked into the Anti Fairy glassed prison.

"Now they're gone," said Jorgan.

"Yes, as long as no one releases them again," glared Danny at Timmy.

"Trust me, I won't ever do that again," said Timmy.

"You better not Turner," crossed Jorgan, "thanks again for helping me catch the Anti Fairies. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, now that I'm a magical creature, I don't get to see Cosmo or Wanda, it'd be nice to see them once and a while," thought Danny.

"Hmm, Cosmo and Wanda do need to visit their godchild twenty-four-seven," said Jorgan.

"I understand," moped Danny.

"But Da Rules don't say anything about you visiting them. If you aren't busy or anything, you can visit them any time you want," shrugged Jorgan as Danny smiled.

"Thanks alot Jorgan," said Danny.

"But what about them?" pointed Jorgan at Sam and Tucker, "you must've used a wishing star to keep Cosmo and Wanda from disappearing, but they still can't know."

"But Jorgan, I don't like lying to my friends. It puts pressure on me if I don't tell someone. I'm not the little kid who was used to lying all the time Jorgan," admitted Danny.

"Ugh fine, I'll make sure they don't tell anyone, cause they won't," said Jorgan as he shined a wand at Sam and Tucker and disappeared.

Danny landed on the ground as the two friends looked at their friend weirdly.

"Danny, what just happened?" asked Sam.

"Jorgan wanted to make sure you didn't tell anyone about fairies," explained Danny.

"So what did he do dude?" asked Tucker.

"He made it where you couldn't tell anyone, no matter how hard you try," answered Danny.

"How well does it work?" asked Tucker.

"What works?" asked Jazz.

"The thermos on those creatures that attacked Amity Park," answered Sam as you see some sparkles around her head.

"But Sam, it doesn't work on the, creatures that attacked the city," said Tucker as you also see sparkles around his head.

"Oh, I see," said Jazz, "I'll be at the house," and left.

"Wow, it really does work, I was gonna say Anti Fairies, but I didn't," cocked Tucker.

"Yeah, it does, I was trying to come up with a lie, but it just came out of my mouth without thinking," rubbed Sam.

"Well, at this point, there's no way Jazz would suspect me lying," smiled Danny.

"Yeah dude, anyway, I better go," said Timmy, "I have to finish my report."

"Ok, I'll see how you do with your report," said Danny.

"I wish I was home," wished Timmy as he, Cosmo, and Wanda were out.

"Say guys, why don't you make a wish? make sure it's simple," said Danny as his friends held the wishing stars.

"I wish had that new upgrade I read on the magazine on my PDA," wished Tucker as he saw his PDA with a better upgrade, "sweet, I love you baby."

"My turn, I wish I had three tickets to the new 'Gothilia on Ice'" wished Sam as you can see three tickets in her hand, "sweet, front row seats."

"Now, time to wish ourselves at the Nasty Burger," smiled Danny.


	14. Epilogue: the new babysitter

**Here's my Epilogue to this story. Yep, it's over, but there's a sequel. If you wanna see it, you have to put me on Author Alert ok. I'm not sure what I'll call it, but I'm sure it'll come to me. Review please!!**

Timmy was at school with Chester and Agay (tell me if I spelled it wrong), his best friends in the world. They were talking about their reports.

"What are you gonna do your report on Timmy?" asked Chester.

"It's about..." said Timmy as the bell rang, "sorry, guess you'll have to find out at class."

At class Mr. Crocker, who was back from Amity Park after trying to prove Timmy and Danny have fairy godparents. He decided to start class.

"Ok class, it's time for you to explain what you wrote on your report about magical creatures. Turner, why don't you go first?" said Crocker as Timmy came right up, "now tell us what you wrote. Is it about FAIRY GODPARENTS?!"

"No Crocker," rolled Timmy, "it's about ghosts."

Crocker's eyes grew wide as he said, "ghosts?"

"Yep, I went to Amity Park yesterday and researched on ghosts there. I was talking to Danny Fenton, since he's an expert on ghosts and junk and found out one legendary ghost I saw on TV before I went there 'Danny Phantom'" announced Timmy.

"Danny Phantom? I heard of him, he's one cute hottie," smiled Trixy, the girl Timmy's been crushing on since ever.

"Well, I actually have met him, he's the ghost protector of Amity Park. Some people announced him as an enemy, some think he's invincible, but for real life, he's just like you and me. Everyday he's dealing with bullies, issues, and has to balance heroism at the same time. He has a Mom and Dad that take care of him and girls he crushes on. He told me that with his friends, he's always ready to fight back no matter what. He doesn't know what to do without them and tries his hardest to make his life look easier then it normally is," explained Timmy as everyone was amazed by his report, including Mr. Crocker.

"Well Timmy, that was interesting, but I'll give you an A-," said Crocker.

"Yes!" jumped Timmy excitedly as he took the grade and ran out.

He walked with Cosmo and Wanda as they smiled with happiness and were proud of Timmy's A.

"I'm so glad you got an A sweety," smiled Wanda.

"Yeah, but that's the weird thing, Crocker never gives me an A...except that report about 'Rat and the Spat'" cocked Timmy.

"Well, you did do a good job," smiled Wanda as Timmy was on his way home.

When Timmy went to his house he saw his parents' note on the door saying, "Dear Timmy, Vicky will be busy at the weekends, so we hired a new babysitter to babysit those days. Mom and Dad."

"Great, a new babysitter, I wonder who it is," cocked Timmy.

"I'm sure whoever it is must be better then Vicky," smiled Wanda.

"Or worse," added Cosmo as Wanda glared at him, "what?"

"One way to find out," said Timmy as he opened the door and saw someone sitting on the couch reading a comic book. He took it down to reveal Danny's face, "Danny, you're my new babysitter?"

"Only on the weekends. My parents were complaining about me getting a new job to raise money for collage," shrugged Danny, "besides, I get to see Cosmo and Wanda now."

"What about the ghosts?" asked Timmy.

"My cousin will cover for me," answered Danny.

"You have a cousin?" cocked Timmy.

"Long story and Cosmo and Wanda don't have to be goldfish in a fish bowl now that I'll be here," smiled Danny.

"Sweet, this is gonna be fun," jumped Timmy excitedly, "how'd you get my parents to say yes?"

"Let's just say I really had to get through to them," said Danny as Timmy cocked his eyebrows, "ok, I overshadowed them."

"He's good," said Cosmo as everyone laughed.


	15. TRIVIA

**Trivia**

**Here's a trivia, just for fun.**

**How many years did Danny have Cosmo and Wanda?**

1. Five

2. Ten

3. Three

**Does Sam and Tucker know Danny's old godparents?**

1. No

2. Yes

3. Later

**What was Cosmo doing in the salt shaker?**

1. Playing around

2. Playing Eye Spy

3. Being stupid

**When did Crocker stop trying to prove Danny had fairy godparents?**

1. When Danny lost his temper

2. When Danny blasted him out of his room

3. After Danny lost his godparents

**Why is Crocker in Amity Park?**

1. To go to the girls bathroom

2. To prove fairies existence

3. Non of thee above

**Why did Danny loose his godparents?**

1. He was a ghost

2. The accident in the portal

3. He told his friends

**What did Maddie do to Crocker?**

1. Chase Crocker

2. Beat him with the Anti Creep Stick

3. Call the police

**Who freed the Anti Fairies after Danny trapped them?**

1. Ember

2. Jorgan

3. Timmy

_Bonus:_** What episode did Timmy free the Anti Fairies? (If you want to, tell me what episode the wrong ones are really from).**

1. Scary Godparents

2. That Old Black Magic

3. Nectar of the Odds


End file.
